


Darkness Rising

by Hemibim01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Not Epilogue Compliant, draco and ginny, draco/ginny - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemibim01/pseuds/Hemibim01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years after Voldemort's defeat, the Death Eaters are trying to rally forces to continue their masters cause. Draco Malfoy wants to make up for his families past agrees to be a double agent helping his old enemies Harry Potter and Ron Weasley catch the last threats to peace and happiness. Meanwhile Ginny Weasley, newly single, tries to blaze her own trail and stumbles along the way into the arms of someone unexpected. Compliant with all but DH Ep. Original Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atonement

Darkness Rising

Chapter 1: Atonement

It had been nearly two years since Voldemort had been defeated and slowly the Wizarding world was beginning to rebuild itself. All the students who had fought in the war were welcomed back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling under Headmaster McGonagall's watching eye. Nearly a year after they finished their last classes at Hogwarts Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were now two of the Ministry's top Aurors and Hermione Granger had been appointed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Now it was time for others to atone for what had happened in the war. Draco Malfoy, having still been in Hogwarts his seventh year only had to take his N.E.W.T's and after doing so left to begin his training as a Healer at St. Mungo's. At first it was doubtful he would be allowed in at all, the Malfoy's were of course still widely disliked, but after a few letters from a few key people Draco began his training and as he trained began to earn some respect and goodwill from people around him.

Draco kept his nose down, trying to make up for what he and his family had done, not wanting to give anyone an excuse to hate him more. Still, not a single night went by that Draco didn't wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about his part in the war. He kept seeing all the faces of the dead; his cousin, Tonks, who he had never known, his old professor Remus Lupin who had married his cousin. Draco now regretted the distance between his mother and his Aunt Andromeda, but even more than that he hated how he had treated his former teacher. Lupin was the kind of man who genuinely cared about almost everyone and Draco had judged him for something that was out of his control, something he didn't ask for. And of course Draco saw the face of his own friend fall back into an ever growing fire that chased Draco and tried to consume him as well, and of course he always saw Dumbledore's face as he fell from the tower, Snape having done what Draco could not. If nothing else being a healer was helpful for the dreamless sleep potions he now had access to. Everything seemed quiet at Malfoy Manor; Draco was in his study looking over some papers for work when his mother entered the room.

"Draco, another letter has come from them," she held out an envelope to her son. "They want an answer. I know these men, they will not wait and if you don't owl them back I'm afraid they might come here in person."

The young Malfoy took the letter from his mother and read it. It was indeed what Narcissa had feared and after everything the Malfoy's had been through he wasn't about to put his mother through anymore.

"The war is over Mother," Draco tried to reassure her. "They seem to be the only ones still looking for a fight. They are reaching out to me because they have no one else. I won't let anyone bully me into a fight, especially a fight I know they will lose."

With those words he got to his feet and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa wondered.

"To see two of the people who might be able to help," Draco said tightly, not happy about his decision.

"Draco," his mother stopped him as he raised his arm to disapparate. "I'm scared. They will not like you turning them down. I've already lost your father; I cannot lose you as well."

The young man walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "That will never happen."

With those words he was gone.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"You can go in now Ms. Weasley," Ron and Harry's secretary told Ginny.

The redhead smiled at her and walked into the office where both her brother and her boyfriend greeted her warmly.

"You have some bad timing Gin," Ron laughed a little. "I'm just on my way out, I have lunch plans with Hermione."

"I just came to talk to Harry before I have to go to practice," Ginny told her brother.

"That's right; your first practice with the Harpies is tonight isn't it?" Ron seemed to settle back in like he was ready to talk now. "Are you excited?"

"Ron," Harry looked at his best friend. "You best not keep Hermione waiting; she doesn't have a huge window between classes."

Ron seemed to remember what he had been doing prior to his sister's entrance and hopped to his feet again. "Right you are Harry."

He grabbed his things and was almost out the door when he turned back. "Just don't shag on my desk."

Both Ginny and Harry laughed nervously at his comment and then Ron was finally gone.

"Sit down Gin," Harry transfigured a chair out of a small wooden box on his desk.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something," Ginny sighed. "I just really don't know how to say it."

Harry took her hands and made her look up at him. "If it is what I think it is then you should just be honest with me."

She nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Harry, this relationship isn't working for me anymore."

For a moment or two everything was silent before Harry let out a sigh. "Well I'm glad one of us finally had the guts to say it."

Ginny's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I have been trying to figure out how to say those exact same words to you for about a week now," he gave her a sad smile. "I just thought it would end in tears, and Ron and your family threatening my life so I have been avoiding it."

"And I thought it would end in me turning into an old maid while Harry Potter was forever the one that got away," she laughed. "I love you Harry, but I'm not in love with you."

"I understand," he told her honestly. "I feel the same way. My feelings for you have become eerily similar to the way I feel about Hermione. I love you; I would do anything I could for you, die for you even but not marry you."

Ginny gave him a much exaggerated frown. "My mother is going to be very disappointed she won't have Weasley-Potter grandchildren."

"I know," Harry chuckled a little. "But she will love any kids of mine even if they don't have Weasley blood in them. That was another reason I hesitated to say something about breaking up. Your family is my family and I don't want to lose you or anyone because of this."

"Harry, you're stuck with us for life," Ginny assured him. "This break up was mutual; look at us, no tears, no begging or pleading, no promises to change. This was just two adults who realized that they have a far better relationship as friends than they do as a couple."

"Agreed," he smiled at her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I best be off to practice," she got up and flicked her wand so the chair went back to its original form. "Don't worry, I'll break the news to my family and let you know when the dust clears."

Harry nodded and Ginny left.

"Bless the man who gets her," Harry smiled to himself. "He will be very lucky indeed."

"Auror Potter," his secretary stuck her head through his door. "A gentleman is here to see you and he says it urgent. "

"Who is it?" Harry wondered.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Show him in," Harry finally told her after a moment or two. "And please contact Ron and ask him to get back to the office as soon as possible."

She nodded and opened the door so that Harry's old school nemesis could walk into his office.

"Potter," the blond greeted him with a curt nod.

"Malfoy," he said returning it. "What brings you to my office today?"

"I have some information that you and Weasley might like to have," he told him. "I didn't want to go to anyone else with this."

"Why is that?" Harry wondered crossing his arms.

"You, Weasley, and Granger know dark wizards better than anyone," Draco told him. "If the news I have is any indication you three will need to put your knowledge to the test."

Harry looked at him for a moment or two. There was something different about this Draco Malfoy that Harry couldn't quite place. He had of course heard about all the good things Malfoy was doing with his healer training and unbeknownst to Malfoy he was also aware of some of the good deeds the Slytherin preformed for the DA during his seventh year. The Draco Malfoy that was now standing in his office was a Draco who only wanted to make things right and Harry knew how hard it must be for him to take that first step out of hell.

"Have a seat Draco," Harry told him once again transfiguring a chair for his guest.

"Oi, Harry," Ron's voice came through the door. "What is so urgent that I had to cut off lunch with Hermione?"

It was then that Ron spotted the white blond hair. "What's Malfoy doing here?"

"He has some information to share," Harry told his best friend and partner. "Ron, why don't you sit down so we can talk to him together?"

Slowly, cautiously, as if he was afraid Draco would turn evil on the spot, Ron slide back into his seat behind his desk.

"I hear you've been having some trouble catching some of the Death Eaters from Voldemort's inner circle," Draco spoke.

"And where did you hear that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Draco pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it over to the two Aurors.

"That is a letter I received from Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange today, the latest in a series that started three days ago. They want to recruit meto take my father's place in a new ring of Death Eaters,"

"But why?" Ron wondered as Harry passed him the letter to read.

"Voldemort might be gone but that won't stop some people from rattling cages," Harry responded.

"He's right," Draco nodded. "These men backed Voldemort because they truly believe that the Wizarding world has been polluted and even with him gone they still want to purify it."

"Out of curiosity Malfoy," Harry looked at him. "How do we know you haven't allied with them already and are coming here to trap us?"

"Well you could always pull out some Veritaserum," he suggested.

The two friends looked at him closely. Draco sighed, his head dropping into his hands for a second or two before he met their gaze again.

"I'm just trying to make my way in this world again," he confessed to his former enemies. "My father made some bad choices that in turn put me and my mother in harm's way. I don't want to do that to anyone, I was shite as a Death Eater and no one ever let me forget that. I couldn't perform an unforgivable, I couldn't kill anyone, I was weak. The Lestrange brothers don't want me because I was a good Death Eater they want me for the name of Malfoy, they want the money. I refuse to be someone's puppet, my father was one for far too long and he died still trying to untangle himself from Voldemort's strings."

Ron and Harry leaned in and exchanged a few whispered words before looking back up at their informer.

"We have a proposition for you Draco," Harry looked him over. "You could be our spy. Help the Lestrange's gather followers, spread the word and then when they are all in the same place at the same time we could show up and catch them all when they least expect it."

Draco took a deep breath. He had just promised his mother that he wouldn't get mixed up in any of it but if anything could help the Malfoy family atone for their deeds it would be this. Draco was torn, he wanted to help but he wouldn't risk anyone's safety. He had keep himself out of the spotlight, out of the public eye and now was he really ready to be thrust back into the fray.

"Can I think about it?" he finally asked.

The two Auror's nodded and all three men got to their feet.

"If I was to agree," Draco turned back as he started toward the door. "Would you be able to guarantee my mother's safety?"

"Of course," Harry told him. "Narcissa Malfoy saved my life. Hell she probably saved the whole Wizarding world with one word. The last thing I would ever want was anything to happen to her."

Draco chuckled. "Well Potter, it looks as if we finally agree on something. I'll owl you both in a few days."

As he closed the door behind him Ron turned to Harry. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Harry leaned against his desk. "I think he is Ron. If he wasn't he could have gone to any Auror but he came to us, you know that had to be hard for him."

"But he's Malfoy Harry," Ron tried to remind him.

"But look at what we thought about Snape," Harry countered. "I was the king of the 'Snape is everything bad and evil' club my entire life at Hogwarts and I was wrong. Narcissa Malfoy was willing to risk everything by telling Voldemort I was dead, I owe her so I'm going to trust him."

Ron just nodded and smiled at his best friend. "You're the boss."

"I think I'm going to head home early," Harry told his partner grabbing his things.

"Why not come over to the Burrow for dinner tonight mate?" Ron suggested.

"I have a lot of work to do at Grimmauld Place," Harry told him. "But another night for sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry needed a little bit of a break between Malfoy and Ginny it had been a trying day.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco was just finishing his rounds later that night at St. Mungo's when he was paged to see to a Quidditch injury on the second floor.

He entered the room. "Well what seems to be the problem here?"

"Malfoy?" came a female voice.

Draco looked up from his papers. "Weasley?"

Ginny had to laugh a little to herself. "Well this is just what I get."

"I can go get another Healer if you prefer," he told her his hand on the doorknob.

"No, don't bother," she waved her hand. "You're already here and I have heard that you are a good Healer."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," he smiled. "Now what happened?"

Ginny sighed. "I had my first practice for the Holyhead Harpies today and I was trying a Wronski Feint just for the hell of it and my hand slipped off my broom and I landed on my shoulder."

"How far do you think you fell?" he asked as he gingerly began to pull the sleeve of her jersey up.

"Maybe 20 feet," she told him wincing slightly.

"Don't they have team Healers for this kind of problem?" he asked waving his wand over the injury to figure out how bad the damage was.

"We do," she bit her lip. "I was however not supposed to be on the pitch. It was after everyone else had left, I hung back to get a little flying time to myself and this is what happened."

"Well," he finished waving his wand. "I've mended the bones but you should be careful of that arm for a few days. It is going to be sore, tender, and hard to deal with. If you want I can write you an excuse so you can sit out your next practice."

"No that's okay," she told him. "I don't have practice again until next week so I should be okay."

"You're very lucky Weasley," he told her. "A fall from 20 feet in the air wouldn't always mend this nicely."

She nodded. "I've learned my lesson, no more unsupervised flying."

"Let me give you a few potions just in case the pain gets bad," Draco said feeling the need to help her even more than he normally felt.

"I was sorry to hear about your father," Ginny told him when his back was to her.

Draco snorted a little. "Sorry you couldn't dance on his grave?"

"No," she looked at her hands. "Just sorry. Death is hard and even if your father wasn't the best of men I know you and your mother must miss him."

"Thank you," Draco gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry about your brother, Fred. I never told anyone this before but the Twins always used to make me laugh."

Ginny tried to hold back a tear. "It's not the same without him, George isn't the same without him."

Draco looked down. "I understand."

"Look, I know our families have hated each other for a long time but this is now and that was then and maybe we can try to be on good terms," Ginny suggested.

"I'd like that Weasley," he told her.

The redhead held out her hand. "Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy," he played along shaking her hand.

Their eyes met for a moment or two and they both smiled.

"Well Ginny," he handed her a few vials. "You should be all set but if anything else happens feel free to owl me."

"Thanks for the mend Draco," she started for the door before stopping. "You know if you would ever like tickets to a Harpies game just let me know."

"Thanks, I think I might just take you up on that," he smiled at her.

"Bye Draco," she smiled back and was out the door.

As she left the young Malfoy couldn't help but think that he really liked hearing her say his name. As Ginny started home she couldn't stop herself from realizing that when he smiled her heart melted a little bit. Both parties kept these thoughts to themselves but smiled as their nights continued as if they knew something no one else did.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Welcome to Chapter one of my new fic. I'm new here at Archive of our own but I am established over at FanFiction, so if you want to visit some of my other works there the link ishttps://www.fanfiction.net/u/341158/Gurgigurl. Thank you to anyone who read and if you liked it please let me know.


	2. Dinner and A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's learn that Ginny and Harry broke up, Draco attends a Quidditch match and makes a very important decision

The silence of the night at the Burrow was interrupted by Ginny's announcement

"I'll kill him," Ron declared, slamming his fist down on the table. "He's supposed to be my best mate!"

"Ron, take a deep breath and let your sister finish," Hermione insisted.

"Harry and I did break up," Ginny tried again. "But it was mutual. We both agreed that we are better off as friends; that we were trying way too hard to force this connection we had into a serious relationship when it is best if we just stay close friends."

"Did he get you pregnant and run?" Ron wondered.

"Ronald," Molly scolded.

"It is really hard to get pregnant if you aren't having sex Ron," Ginny informed him.

"That is probably at the top of the list of things I didn't need to hear about my sister," George mused, the rest of the Weasley men shaking their heads in agreement.

Ginny walked up to her brother and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ron, I love you but even if our break up wasn't mutual it still isn't your business to protect me. I am a big girl, I can handle myself."

Ron just nodded and gave his sister a hug.

Ginny turned back to her family. "I'm sorry that Harry and I couldn't make it work. I know how thrilled everyone would have been for him to be officially part of the family."

"As long as he didn't hurt you, Harry will always be a part of this family," Arthur assured his daughter. "Just because he isn't going to marry into it doesn't change a thing."

Ginny smiled; when things didn't go as planned she still could count on her family no matter what. The rest of the evening passed without incident. The Weasley family dinner was over and everyone left, Bill and Fleur back to France, Charlie and Percy back to the flat that they had gotten together, Ron and Hermione went over to Grimmald place to check on Harry and Ginny and George settled into their own rooms at the Burrow. When she was finally laying in bed Ginny let out a sigh, maybe now her life could move in the direction she wanted it to.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

It had been almost three weeks since Draco had told Harry Potter and Ron Weasley that the Death Eaters were trying to recruit him for another Pure-Blood supremacy campaign. He had owled Potter and Weasley telling them he still wasn't sure if he wanted to be a spy and so far they had been very understanding. It had also been almost three weeks since his encounter with Ginny Weasley and the latter of the two was what Draco couldn't stop thinking about. Draco knew his father had probably been rolling around in his grave for almost three weeks between the informing on Death Eaters to Aurors and being attracted to Ginny Weasley.

Draco stopped and looked up from his work, was he really attracted to Ginny Weasley? He didn't really have to think about that for long, of course he was. Most of Hogwarts had been attracted to Ginny Weasley but between Harry and Ron very few males were willing to own to it. Just as he was musing over his feelings an owl appeared at his window. Draco let it in and took its letter, the owl ruffled it's feathers proudly and waited.

Draco opened the letter to find a single ticket to the next Holyhead Harpies game and a small message from Ginny Weasley.

_Draco,_

_I wanted to repay you for helping heal my shoulder so I thought I would give you a special ticket to my next game this Friday. Don't worry my family can't make it to this one so you won't have to worry about anyone seeing you. If you can't make it just send my owl back with the ticket and I'll understand but I hope to see you there._

_Ginny ___

__Draco smiled to himself and replied with a simple note telling her that he would be there. Now Draco had something to look forward to. Still he couldn't get his mind off the idea of spying on his Uncle and the other Death Eaters, not because it was wrong but because of his mother, because of getting trapped in the clutches of those insane men again. Still Draco knew that he could be the only person to help eliminate the Death Eater problem for once and for all. With a wave of his wand he conjured his patronus and spoke to it._ _

__"Take this message straight to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. 'I'm in, owl me with the details and a time we can meet to talk about this further.'"_ _

__Draco took a deep breath as his message was sent; for once he knew he was doing the right thing._ _

__DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_ _

__That Friday Draco slide into his seat in the Holyhead Harpies arena, he kept looking around as if he was going to see someone he knew at any moment. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but it was so ingrained in Draco to worry about the way people around him reacted to his presence. He still got the sneers that came with the Death Eater title, even if he didn't have the Mark. Draco was thankful with the lights dimmed a little and the match started. The Harpies were playing Puddlemere United, and Draco couldn't help but smile when Ginny got a few amazing goals in against another former Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. After a few hours of very competitive play the Harpies Seeker caught the snitch and the all female team won by just 10 points._ _

__As the rest of the crowd began to trickle out of the arena Draco hung back near where the tunnels leading to the changing rooms were. He nervously mulled around trying not to make eye contact with anyone. A few minutes later he saw Ginny coming toward him._ _

__"Great game," he smiled at her as she reached him._ _

__"Thanks," she smiled back, blushing a little._ _

__"How's your shoulder?" he asked, knowing that he should check to make sure everything was alright._ _

__She rolled it around a little bit. "It's perfect. You did such a great job it's as if the fall never happened."_ _

__"I'm glad," he smiled again all of a sudden nervous. "So I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat? I didn't know if you had plans with the team or Potter."_ _

__The redhead shook her head. "Nope, I was just going to head home."_ _

__Draco was a little surprised. "I thought your boyfriend would be here at least."_ _

__Ginny couldn't help but think that Draco was slightly jealous, which meant that he was interested in her._ _

__"Harry and I aren't together anymore," she told him. "We realized that we don't actually like each other in a romantic or sexual way."_ _

__"So it wasn't some messy, nasty fight where you hexed him and he cried?" Draco smirked._ _

__Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "No, it was mutual. Both of us realized that we didn't want to keep dating each other let alone anything else."_ _

__"Well how about that bite to eat?" Draco asked again._ _

__"I'd love to."_ _

__"Hey Gin!" a voice behind her called._ _

__She turned around to see Oliver Wood coming toward her._ _

__"Hey Oliver, great game," she told him giving him a hug._ _

__"Thanks, same to you. I was glad to get a chance to play you, Harry and your brothers always told me you were a great player I can see now that was an understatement."_ _

__"Thanks, I appreciate hearing that since the boys never let me play when I was younger," she shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other. "You remember Draco Malfoy?"_ _

__The older man turned to the blond and gave him a nod. "Nice to see you again Malfoy."_ _

__Draco reached out to shake his hand. "Still as good a Keeper as ever Wood."_ _

__"Thanks mate. Anyway Gin I just wanted to tell you it was a pleasure to lose to you."_ _

__"Well get used to it," Ginny laughed. "I'll see you around Oliver, Draco and I were just going out to get dinner."_ _

__"Oh," Draco was pleased to see that he looked a little disappointed. "Well cheers then."_ _

__"Bye Oliver."_ _

__With another nod he turned and walked off the pitch._ _

__"Well I'm glad I can be your excuse to avoid a date with Oliver Wood," Draco joked with her as they started to walk off in the opposite direction._ _

__Ginny laughed again. "Please, he has already slept with half my teammates, and pretty much anything attractive that walks past him. I would much rather go out with you."_ _

__"But I thought that is what women said about me behind my back; that I am attracted to anything that is female," Draco tried to sound unaffected by what she had said._ _

__The young woman slipped her arm through Draco's as they walked. "Back in your Hogwarts days I believed that rumor, but now….I think there might be more to you than that."_ _

__Draco felt his insides warm at her initiation of contact. "Well don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation."_ _

__"Your secret is safe with me, I promise."_ _

__The two apparated from outside the stadium to a small restaurant Draco knew of in Hogsmeade._ _

__"You're not taking me to Madam Puddifoot's are you?" Ginny teased him. "Because I'm just not ready for that Draco."_ _

__Draco scoffed. "The only men who take women there are the ones who have no idea what they are doing."_ _

__Ginny laughed as she remembered meeting Harry there for coffee more than a few times. "That explains so much."_ _

__The two sat down to dinner and began to talk pleasantly about their lives. Draco told Ginny all about his training as a Healer and Ginny told Draco about being approached by the Harpies and the Montrose Magpies._ _

__"So how did you decide?" Draco asked her. "Those are both really great teams."_ _

__"Well the Magpies are one of the most successful teams in history and I was worried about extra pressure to add more to the team and keep it thriving. Plus with the Harpies I would not only be on an amazing team but an amazing team that searches for the best female players. I think after growing up with my brothers and always being left out by them I wanted to carve my own path and it would be easier to do in an all female team."_ _

__Draco nodded. "I understand what you mean. My mother wasn't happy when I said I wanted to sell the apothecary but I wanted to start over and she knew that we both needed that clean slate."_ _

__"So what happened to your family's business?" Ginny wondered._ _

__"I sold it to a trusted family friend, one of the few I still have, and he has been taking good care of it since then. He kept my mother and I on as consultants but we have really distanced ourselves from it in general."_ _

__"So I guess we've both found our way," Ginny smiled at him._ _

__"I'm still stumbling a bit but yes, I think we did."_ _

__A moment of silence passed between the two and both were surprised at how comfortable it was. Ginny remembered that any silence with Harry was awkward and tense as if one of them needed to start taking again or something was going to go wrong. Ginny felt like if she chose not to say anything else for the rest of the night Draco wouldn't mind, as if nothing had to be said by either of them. However there was something that Ginny wanted to say to the young man._ _

__"I don't think I ever did thank you for what you did for me," Ginny spoke softly avoiding his eyes because the subject was one that was sensitive to both of them._ _

__At first Draco didn't understand. "I thought that was why you sent me the ticket to the game."_ _

__"Not my shoulder," she finally looked up. "What you did for me the year Ron, Harry and Hermione were away."_ _

__"Oh, that," Draco murmured._ _

__"Don't say 'oh that' like it was something small and insignificant Draco. That year would have been so much worse if you hadn't helped us…helped me."_ _

__"Well it wasn't easy for any of you," Draco looked at her. "The Carrow's had targets painted on the backs of anyone's back who they didn't like."_ _

__"Including yours," Ginny reminded him. "Your idea saved so many students from the hospital wing or worse."_ _

__"I did it to help myself," Draco told her. "I couldn't cast an unforgivable at all and if I didn't cast it I would have been punished twice as bad."_ _

__"Whether you meant to or not you helped us all, I'll never forget it." Ginny mused. "The Carrow's had given half of Gryffindor house detention including most of the first years. Right before detention you found me and told me that you knew what we were going to be forced to do. All of the older students like you and I were going to have to Crucio the younger ones and any who refused would be Crucioed themselves. You told me to tell the ones casting the curses to say replace the first letter with something that sounded similar and for the ones being cursed to thrash, and scream, and just react as if they were being tortured. We said things like 'Rucio' and 'Grucio' quickly so the Carrow's wouldn't hear and the younger students convulsed on the floor knowing that if they didn't make it look convincing they would feel the curse twice as badly from those sick sibling's wands."_ _

__"I had seen enough of the Cruciatus Curse at my own house, I couldn't take anymore," Draco told her honestly. "After everything I went through I didn't want anyone to get hurt."_ _

__"Well there are a lot of people who never knew you were the one who came up with that brilliant plan and I just wanted to thank you."_ _

__"I might have done it for a few other reasons as well," he looked at her with a smile._ _

__"Really?"_ _

__"Well, I couldn't let anything happen to you," he replied. "I was always afraid to let anyone know during school but I always thought you were beautiful."_ _

__Ginny blushed a little. "Well underneath the lick layer of arsehole, I always thought you were handsome."_ _

__"Well I'm glad we have a mutual attraction or else this dinner would have been a waste of time," he joked._ _

__The rest of dinner passed and not long after the two were walking down the main road of the small village making small talk, not wanting the night to end._ _

__"So," Draco turned to Ginny. "Can I apparate you to your door?"_ _

__Ginny smiled at him. "That is very sweet of you but I'm still living at home right now and my family is very nosy when it comes to my life. Also I would rather tell them that I'm seeing you first."_ _

__"You want to keep seeing me?"_ _

__The redhead smiled again. "Yea, I think I do."_ _

__The young Malfoy leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, "I'll owl you tomorrow then."_ _

__"Thanks for tonight Draco," she leaned in to kiss him again. "Who knew what would come of me falling onto my shoulder."_ _

__He laughed. "Just don't do it again."_ _

__They kissed one last time before each of them raised their wands and apparated home. Both Draco and Ginny went to sleep with smiled on their faces that night._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, I know it's a little short but my next chapter will hopefully make up for it. Enjoy, thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know.


	3. Things I've Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a very ominous meeting and he and Ginny take a trip to the Muggle World.

Two days after his first date with Ginny Weasley Draco found himself sitting across from two people he wished he never had to see again. The Lestrange brothers were as menacing looking as ever as they sat across from Draco in his office at Malfoy Manor. Naricissa was gone for the day but the young Malfoy was still very uncomfortable having this conversation in his house.

"Well Draco," Rodolphus looked at him. "We were a little surprised you decided to help us."

"We are still family," Draco told him tightly. "Even if my dear Aunt Bella is no longer with us."

Rodolphus bowed his head slightly but didn't look at all saddened at the mention of his late wife. "I am very glad to hear you say that. You never seemed committed to the cause."

"My father's death put things into sharp relief," he lied smoothly. "The Malfoy name is the most important thing and with Mudbloods and their supporters running around there is no other way to protect our purity."

"What about your saintly job as a Healer?" Rabastan asked, not trying to hide his dislike of the blond. "Seemed like you trying to make nice with the Mudblood lovers to me."

"I would have done anything to stay out of Azkaban," the lies continued to roll off his tongue. "What better way to fool the masses than to fit in with them. Besides having an in with the Ministry could only help us find others who want to join our cause."

"Well hopefully your connections will help us," Rodolphus continued to survey him.

"I will be keeping a very close eye on you Malfoy," Rabastan stared Draco down, their faces on inches apart. "I don't trust you. You have failed too many times before but you are one of the only options we have to try and recruit for our cause. The Malfoy name might not make you friends in the right circles but it can still get you places in the wrong ones."

Draco nodded and looked back at his uncle. "So what would you like me to do first?"

"Well we won't be able to move against Azkaban and get some of our more loyal supporters out until we build up our numbers. So start talking to some of the Slytherins you went to school with. The Zabini family, The Parkinsons, The Greengrass family, make the rounds and see who would be willing to carry on the Dark Lord's legacy now that he's gone." Rodolphus answered after a moment or two.

"Of course," Draco agreed. "I know that the Crabbe family will be eager to join after what happened to their son."

"And what about your family Draco?" Rabastan wondered. "I've been hearing some rumors that I know Lucius would have rather kept quiet."

Draco grit his teeth knowing exactly what the older man was talking about but not wanting to reveal anything that could put his mission or anyone else in danger.

"I think you should worry less about rumors and more about growing our forces," Rodolphus chided his brother.

Rabastan crossed his arms and remained silent as his brother and the Malfoy heir exchanged their goodbyes. Draco sighed in relief as soon as the two men had apparated out of the Manor. He sunk down into the chair behind his desk and pulled out a small vial, he put his wand to his temple and withdrew the memory of his conversation. He scrawled a simple note and wrapped it around the vial before turning to the fireplace and throwing Floo powder in. A moment or two later he stuck his head directly into Harry and Ron's office.

"How did it go?" Harry wondered.

"As well as can be expected," Draco responded reaching his hand through and giving the memory to his old rival. "Rabastan is wary of me but that is to be expected. My Uncle has asked me to start reaching out to the Slytherins I went to school with."

"Do any of them have the Mark?" Ron wondered.

"Not many," Draco admitted, pulling his arm that had its own Dark Mark back from the fire. "But even if they don't that doesn't mean I can't try to reach out to their parents through them."

"I thought surely Parkinson, or Goyle would have the mark," Ron sniffed.

"Just because a person is an arse doesn't make them evil," Harry retorted. "We're not trying to settle schoolyard squabbles Ron, we're trying to put Death Eaters behind bars."

Draco was silent for a moment, surprised that Potter had been the one to stand up for his housemates. He regarded both men and then took stock of his thoughts, surprised when he realized that his contempt for his two old enemies was beginning to lessen. He didn't know if it was Ginny's influence or the fact that he was in league with the two Aurors but Draco never thought it could happen.

"Well," he spoke again after his thoughts settled. "I'll contact you if I find anything or if the brothers make any moves."

"Good," Ron nodded his head. "And my brother, Bill, has arranged to have the vault you set up in the Malfoy name watched by us so any money movements will not be able to be linked directly to your full family vaults."

"I appreciate that," Draco returned the nod. "The less my mother knows about this whole plan the better."

"You've done well so far," Harry couldn't believe he had just complimented him. "Be careful Malfoy."

With a final, slightly embarrassed nod Draco withdrew his head from the fireplace.

"I am really out of my mind this time," he sighed as he raked his hands over his face. His fire roared to life and he turned thinking that Potter or Weasley had something else to say to him but when he turned he saw Ginny there instead.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "I haven't heard from you in a few days, I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

Draco had taken a moment to send Ginny flowers the morning after their first date with a note telling her their next one would be soon, but since then between St. Mungo's and beginning to spy on the Lestrange brothers he had been too busy to Floo her.

"I'm sorry," he looked down at her face. "Work has been a little crazy. One of the Healers is out on maternity leave and the schedule has been tight."

It wasn't a lie, but Draco also knew that it wasn't totally true.

"I understand," she smiled at him again, trying to let him know that she really did. "Just don't work too hard."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Draco recovered quickly when her last statement made it sound as if she was going to leave.

"I don't have any plans," she responded, waiting to see what he would say.

"Then how about a date tonight?" He asked. "I have an idea I think you might like."

Ginny blushed slightly, happy that he seemed to be putting thought into spending more time with her. "What kind of idea?"

"I think we should spend the night doing things we've never done before," he suggested. "First you can pick something, then I can pick something, then you, then me….and so on."

"That sounds like a fun adventure," Ginny laughed a little.

"I'll even let you pick first," he told her. "So do you have any ideas?"

"I do have one," Ginny confessed. "I've always wanted to go to a Muggle movie."

Draco regarded her for a moment or two. "Well I certainly have never done that either, but I suppose it could be fun."

"There is a first time for everything," Ginny smiled. "Besides you might even like it. I suppose I'll have to borrow some Muggle money from Hermione."

"Don't bother Granger," Draco told her, still not sure how much Ginny's friends and family knew about him. "I can stop by Gringotts and get some."

Ginny's mouth fell open for a moment or two. "Draco Malfoy getting Muggle money for a date with me?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "What can I say….I like you Weasley."

Ginny blushed again. "Well that's good, because I like you too Malfoy."

"That is good to know," Draco couldn't help the smile that crept up onto his face. "I'll meet you in front of the Leakey Cauldron around seven?"

"I'll see you there," Ginny replied happily before bidding him goodbye and taking her head out of the fire.

Draco got to his feet after the redhead disappeared and with a smile on his face, he was looking forward to another date with Ginny. If anything could turn his mood around after his meeting with the Lestrange brothers it would be the littlest Weasley.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco looked down at the odd money in his hands as he left Gringotts. He put it in his pocket as he remembered the strange looks he had gotten from the goblins when he, the Prince of Slytherin, asked to exchange some of his galleons for Muggle money. He wasn't even sure he knew how the money worked but he figured that Ginny might so he made his way to their meeting spot. He caught site of her in front of the bar, and waved to her as he approached, Ginny smiled and waved back.

"Hey," she greeted him by pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad we could do this tonight."

The young Malfoy slipped his hand in Ginny's and began walking with her toward the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I am too," he assured her. "I'm sorry I've been so busy."

"The life of a Healer," Ginny joked. "I understand that you're just doing your job."

"How is your job?" He asked.

"Well I haven't fallen off my broom again, so that is always good," she laughed, eyes dancing. "I love every second I get to be on that pitch."

"It's good to do what you love," he told her. Draco admired the young woman for following her dreams.

"Are you doing something you love?" Ginny wondered as they made their way into Muggle London, Ginny following Hermione's directions on how to get to the nearest cinema.

Draco paused for a moment while he thought of an answer. No one had ever asked him that question before so he was unprepared and didn't know what to say. Before the Dark Lord's defeat his dreams didn't matter, his duty did. He had originally gone into training to be a healer because he thought it would be the best place for him but after his training and his work at St. Mungo's so far Draco realized that it wasn't just about him. He liked helping people, as odd as that sounded to people who didn't know him. He had come to enjoy being around his fellow healers, he liked mixing up potions that could help make a little kid feel better, he had spent so long in a home and a family that prized hiding their feelings it was nice to be around people that felt so much.

"I am," he assured her. "I know it might be hard to believe after the part I played while I was at school, but I like helping people."

She stopped and turned to the blond beside her. "I don't think it's hard to believe at all Draco. You didn't know better, it was how you were raised."

Draco looked down at Ginny and sighed. He felt as if maybe someone could finally understand him and tucked a fiery lock of hair behind her ear. "Let's have this conversation later, I want to tell you everything but tonight is about enjoying ourselves."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, trying to thank her but not knowing how to begin. Ginny seemed to get the hint and took Draco's hand leading him the rest of the way to the movie theater. Together the two figured out the Muggle money and picked a movie to go see, of course neither of them had any idea what it was about but they tried not to think about it as they went into the theater.

"I think Hermione said this was about cars," Ginny told him before the lights dimmed.

"Muggle automobiles?" Draco wondered. "I don't know much about them."

"I know a little, my dad loves them," Ginny thought fondly of the flying Ford Anglia.

"Well then this should be interesting," Draco whispered as the screen lit up and the lights went down.

Draco tried to concentrate on the movie, and what he saw was enjoyable enough but what he really enjoyed was watching Ginny. He had never known a person who displayed their emotions so openly not only in how they acted but the way they showed on her face as well. Before the young Malfoy knew it the movie had ended and the lights were coming back on.

Ginny turned to him, eyes still smiling. "What did you think?"

Draco couldn't help but smile as well. "It was very entertaining."

Ginny and Draco filed out of the theater with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm glad to see doing something Muggle didn't kill you," the redhead teased him. "It's your turn to pick something that you've never done."

Draco thought for a moment or two; there were plenty of things he had never done before but he wanted to get out of his comfort zone even more. Being around Ginny made him feel like he didn't have to be a typical Malfoy.

"I have never eaten some of that Muggle food that is supposed to be really bad for you."

"I'm shocked," Ginny replied sarcastically before grabbing his hand and pulling him to a building a few blocks away.

It had flashing lights on it that said Diner, Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ginny shrugged. "I've come here with Hermione a few times when we needed to get away from the boys."

Draco nodded. "This is the second time you've mentioned Granger twice tonight, should I be worried that you told her we were going out on a date?"

"Don't worry," she assured him as they walked inside. "I didn't tell her who I was going out with, just that I wanted to take them to the Muggle world."

The pair walked inside and were seated in a booth, Ginny couldn't help but smile at the faces of curiosity and confusion Draco was making as he looked at the menu.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I have no idea what most of this is," he laughed in spite of himself. "I'm used to ordering off menus that are completely in French."

"Well if you trust me, I'll order for you," she told him.

"I trust you," Draco smiled at her as the waiter approached.

"Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" she asked him quickly.

"Strawberry," Draco answered, not sure why she had asked.

Ginny turned to the waiter. "We'll both have the cheeseburger specials with fries, one with a vanilla shake and one with a strawberry shake."

The waiter collected their menus and walked away.

"So that wasn't some other language you just spoke?" the blond joked.

"To pampered Slytherin prats, it probably is another language," she smirked.

"Any idea what you want to do next? It's your turn to pick."

"You know," Ginny realized something. "I've never been stargazing except in Astronomy. I always thought it would be nice to just lay somewhere and look up at the stars and not have to worry about their positions and all that other rubbish for class."

"Then that's what we'll do," Draco told her. "I know the perfect place."

Ginny just smiled and looked at him for a moment or two.

"What?" Draco wondered.

Ginny shrugged. "Nothing, just that my theory about you was right all along."

"Theory?" Draco wondered what she could be talking about.

"At Hogwarts while everyone else thought you were just a bully, I secretly thought there had to be something under your icy veneer. I always wondered what you would be like if you weren't burdened with the glorious Malfoy legacy. You're a completely different person than you were, I mean just look at tonight. You're on a date with a Weasley, we went to see a Muggle movie and are now eating Muggle food, and you have hardly stopped smiling the whole night."

He thought back to their earlier exchange. "I suppose I may have changed some, but I think it's more that I'm finally able to be who I really wanted to be. Earlier when I told you some people might think it's odd that I like helping people and you told me that it wasn't odd it was just how I was raised? Well that was the first time I felt like anyone understood what I dealt with. When I was a boy I wasn't told to dream or imagine my future the way I wanted it. From the day I was born there was already a plan in place for me and there was no deviating from that plan, for any reason. For a while I told myself that the plan was what I wanted, the more I followed the plan the happier my father was so I thought it had to be right. Then as things with Voldemort got worse I started to dream more, it became my only escape from the horrible things happening around me."

"What did you dream of?" Ginny wondered.

"Being able to fall in love, not having an arranged marriage or marriage of convenience," he began. "Getting rid of my family business and doing something to help people, not just worry about money. Living in a world where I hadn't made so many horrible mistakes and was just a better person."

For a moment the blond closed his eyes and tightened his left hand, turning his head away from Ginny. She looked down and knew what lay beyond that clenched fist, and ever so slowly the young Weasley ran her hand up over Draco's hand and his arm until she knew her fingers were laying directly over the one place on his body he probably never wanted touched again. Draco's head snapped back and his eyes met Ginny's, a little taken aback that she could even look at him let alone have her hand hovering over his mark. Only the fabric of his shirt separated her hand from the worst part of him but he did not pull away.

"I didn't take the mark willingly," Draco felt that he owed her some kind of explanation, that somehow he was responsible for so many of the deaths that had affected her. "When Voldemort tasked me with killing Dumbledore he wanted a way to monitor me and knew that it was the best way."

Ginny nodded, feeling horrible that he was still carrying so much guilt.

"I was a horr-….I couldn't be like them," he managed to choke out a little surprised when he felt tears prick at his eyes.

In the two years since the wars end Draco hadn't really spoken about what had happened or how he felt about everything. He knew that Lucius died still disappointed in him, he knew that his mother would have just as soon forgotten about the whole thing but here he was talking to Ginny Weasley about things he never thought he would bring up again. Ginny saw the tears and recognized the struggle. She got up from her seat and squeezed into the booth next to Draco, she gently laid her head on his shoulder, her hand still resting against the fabric hiding the Dark Mark.

"I would have done the same thing," she told him softly. "If I had been faced with losing someone I loved if I didn't do His bidding….I would have taken the Mark and tried to do what he wanted. You loved your family and you wanted to save them and there is no shame in that. I know what it's like to deal with him, I know that he is hard to resist."

Draco felt his heart clench remembering that the diary his father had slipped into Ginny's cauldron had been Voldemort's and she had spent the year being that monsters puppet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand resting on top of hers, gently squeezing her fingers. "I had no idea what my father was planning. I hate that you had to deal with that, deal with him. You were only eleven."

Ginny looked up at him and Draco met her eyes. "We both have been tormented by that monster but we both are stronger because of it."

The blond smiled and bent his head down to capture his date's lips with his own. The heard someone clear their throat behind them and turned to see the waiter standing there with their food. They broke away but Ginny stayed at Draco's side as their waiter set the food down in front of them.

"So," Draco spoke trying to lighten the mood again. "Is there any special way to eat this stuff?"

"Just tuck in," Ginny told him, grabbing the burger and taking a bite.

Draco watched her for a second and then followed her lead and using his hands grabbed the food and took a bite. He found it to be messy but quite delicious so he kept eating, looking over at the redhead every once in a while. He watched her pick up a French fry and dip it into her milkshake.

"That is disgusting Weasley," he laughed making a face.

"It isn't," she promised. "Try it."

The blond reluctantly repeated Ginny's actions surprised when she was right. "Salty and sweet."

"I told you. You're just going to have to start trusting me more," she nudged him gently.

They finished their food and Draco gave the rest of the Muggle money to the waiter, thinking that they probably gave him a huge tip, but as he and Ginny walked back toward Diagon Alley hand in hand Draco found he didn't care.

"So ready to star gaze?" He asked her, stepping closer. "I can apparate us there."

She wrapped her arms around the Slytherin's waist and felt a tug on her stomach before he even raised his wand. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the pair was standing atop a tower surrounded by the star speckled night sky.

"Where are we?" Ginny wondered.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco told her. "I come up here all the time to think, or be alone and I know it's the perfect place to watch the stars."

He flicked his wand and a blanket appeared on the tower. He sat down on it and held a hand out for Ginny. She took it and let herself be lowered into the young man's embrace. Draco leaned back against the tower and had Ginny lean back against him. She sighed contentedly and looked up at the beautiful night sky, Draco began to point out constellations he still remembered from astronomy class and for an hour or so the pair just relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

"It's gorgeous here," she whispered not wanting to ruin the quiet mood.

Draco snaked his arms around Ginny's waist. "You make it even more beautiful."

Ginny blushed slightly and turned in his arms so she could look at him. All of a sudden she was nervous, they had only been on two dates but she couldn't help but feel like there was something between them.

"Draco," she began, her voice still quiet. "What are we? Are we just dating and seeing what happens or is there something more?"

Draco looked back at her, he had been afraid of this moment, not because he didn't want to be with Ginny, but because he didn't want to put her in danger. He had just agreed to help her brother and ex-boyfriend round up as many of the remaining Death Eaters as possible and that was a risk. If anything went wrong and they found out about his connection to Ginny she would be a target faster than Draco even wanted to think about. He was already worried about the danger to his family, he didn't want to put Ginny in jeopardy too. However he couldn't deny their connection and he didn't want to risk losing her to someone else.

He took a deep breath. "I am starting to feel something very intense for you Gin, but I don't want to rush anything."

Ginny nodded, understanding. "I know that Harry and I broke up not that long ago. I don't want you to think that I'm using you to get over him."

"I don't think that," he assured her.

She reached up and brushed his hair back from his face. "Maybe we should go on a few more dates before we decide anything official."

"Hey," he laid one of his hands on her cheek. "I'm not going to be dating anyone else."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm not either."

Draco smiled. "I think that's as good a place as any to start."

The young woman leaned forward, resting her forehead against Draco's. "We're uneven. I picked two things I've never done and you only picked one."

The young Malfoy thought for a moment or two before looking at her. "I've never snogged a Weasley on the roof of Malfoy Manor before."

Ginny's eyes sparkled as she looked back at him. "Well that is something that we definitely need to fix."

Their lips connected and the world around them seemed to melt away, they stayed like that for a long time as the stars continued to twinkle above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date Draco and Ginny go on was inspired by a late night viewing of Breakfast At Tiffany's where Holly and Paul each take turns picking things they've never done. My original characters will be making their first appearance in the next chapter along with some favorites from HP so stay tuned. Thanks to anyone who reads, double thanks to anyone who leaves me a review. I love hearing what you like and what I can do better on.


End file.
